


Guilty Secret

by darklockd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, Jollock - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, omegavese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklockd/pseuds/darklockd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's secret is that he's an Omega but of course Sherlock finds out when someone (coughMarycough) tampers with John's suppressants while he and Mary are separated after she shoots Sherlock. Sherlock is an Alpha who has an Omega but wants John too. And Sherlock always gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of the Shezza files but kind of took on a life of its own so i'm leaving it here. It was supposed to be just Johnlock but Molly showed up and it made sense so it turned into Jollock hope you like it. Its mostly Johnlock till the end so if thats the part you want to read you'll figure out when to stop lol NOW EDITED THANKS SIS!

John knows it’s always been risky, hiding his true status, but he’d rather be mistaken for a Beta than pitied for being an Omega. He’s always assumed Sherlock deduced the truth long ago but kept shut about it for whatever reason.

So when John unexpectedly goes into heat when the two of them are undercover, Sherlock as drug-addled coke dealer “Shezza” and John as a buyer looking to score, he expects Sherlock to make some withering remark about suppressants not being as good as they used to be or something like that, but instead Sherlock just looks stunned. He sniffs the air disbelievingly his eyes darting over to John again and again as if he just can’t make the connection between the enticing scent and his temporary flatmate.

“Fuck,” John says slamming a fist against the wall. Only Mary is supposed to know his secret since she’s his wife and even though they’re currently on the outs due to her shooting Sherlock he knows she’d never tell. Or would she? She was the one who packed his meds, including his suppressants, when he moved back to Baker Street a month ago. Would she have tampered with them to get back at him for leaving her when she was pregnant?

He opens his mouth to say something but Sherlock beats him to it. “Yes John clearly Mary tampered with your suppressants just so she could out you to me. I find myself less and less enamored of your wife the longer I know her. I think it might have been a mistake not to turn her in for shooting me. But since she’s carrying your child I won’t do anything until the baby’s born.” His eyes get dark and he adds, “But after that all bets are off. Now. John. How the fuck did you manage to hide your status from me for so long? If I’d known you were an Omega I’d of fucked you the first night we met!”

Then he moves forward and grabs John, giving him a heated kiss, tongue practically down his throat, and John doesn’t care since his own tongue is also doing the tonsil dance. Their hands are all over each other and their scents are filling the small room they’ve been hiding out in for the past few days while they wait for the Bristol police to take care of the the pissed off drug lords who think “Shezza” sold them out (he did of course). So here they are, just the two of them in tight quarters and literally nowhere to go until they get the go ahead via mobile, and John’s spiked into heat.

And Sherlock’s an Alpha, of course he bloody is John’s always known that even if Sherlock doesn’t act like a typical Alpha. John always assumed he was asexual and maybe he is but he’s still an Alpha and short of chopping off his dick, he’s going to react to John’s pheromones the way any Alpha would.

“Fuck,” John says again and Sherlock stalks over to him, pressing him against the wall.

“Exactly what I have in mind John” he says in a low growl, then grabs John by the back of the neck and kisses him again. John closes his eyes automatically and opens his mouth to allow Sherlock’s tongue to plunder it. A submissive whine escapes his lips and Sherlock growls and grabs his ass, squeezing it tightly while continuing to kiss John hard. It’s the most passionate kiss he’s ever had from anyone, even Mary (even if he’s ashamed to admit it).

“You're not my only Omega” Sherlock warns him when the kiss ends. John is panting and right now he couldn’t care less if Sherlock was shagging everyone in NSY. “If you can’t deal with that then you may as well go right back to Mary after we’ve fucked.”

John shakes his head; he knows he won’t be going back to Mary even with a baby on the way. Mary’s a Beta and no Beta could ever compete with an alpha. “We’ll work out custody,“ is all he says before craning his neck to the side for Sherlock to scent.

He does more than scent it of course; he sucks a dark mark into the overheated flesh and John groans as his hands fumble at Sherlock’s clothes. He manages to work his shirt off and runs his hands up and down the coolness of his torso. Sherlock has very little body hair and John is even more turned on than he would of thought possible as he caresses his nipples. Then Sherlock nips, hard, and John moans again.

His hands slide down Sherlock’s body and stop at the waistband of his jogging pants. He hesitates for a second then drops his hands into Sherlock’s pants and cups his dick, so hard and heavy and already the glands at the base are bulging and ready to form his knot. John moans and cups Sherlock’s balls and Sherlock growls again and wrenches John’s own pants off, tearing them with a surge of lust fueled strength. He drops to his knees and John gets dizzy at the sight of an Alpha kneeling between his legs but when Sherlock’s mouth lands on his dick he stops thinking and wraps his hands around Sherlock’s head, and grabs his curls as he jerks his hips in order to get his dick deeper into Sherlock’s mouth.

God he’s had fantasies about that mouth even if he never expected them to be anything but that, and Sherlock doesn’t disappoint. He runs his tongue along John’s dick and reaches around to slip his fingers along John’s ass which is weeping with moisture, slick and ready and just aching to be knotted. “Sherlock please," he begs but Sherlock pulls his mouth away and glares up at him. “Call me Shezza,” he growls and John isn’t sure if it’s because he wants them to still be undercover or if its because being Shezza makes this easier somehow. But it doesn’t matter in the end so all he does is nod and gasp out “Shezza” and Sherlock rewards him by putting his mouth back on his dick and nearly swallowing it to the base.

John nearly blacks out with pleasure at the sensation, one he’s never felt before. Sherlock’s one hand is cupping his balls and the other is two fingers deep inside his ass pumping hard, and John knows he’s going to come and come hard. But hes in heat so he’ll be hard again in no time, especially if Sherlock (or Shezza, whatever) is fucking him like he so desperately wants him to do. “Please fuck me, give me your knot,” he begs, then shouts in pleasure as Sherlock’s probing fingers find the sweet spot and he comes just as hard as he thought he would, his cum spurting down Sherlock’s throat and over his face and neck. His ass is throbbing and the double sensation of orgasm buckles his knees. Sherlock holds him as he collapses, then turns him around and pulls his own pants down to his thighs so he can line his dick up with John’s ass. He shoves it in in a smooth thrust and John cries out as a mini orgasm shakes his body, his dick throbbing even though there’s nothing left at the moment to come out. When Sherlock bites down on his shoulder he really does black out just for a second. He bites down on the old wound from Afghanistan working the scarred flesh between his teeth while his hips pump furiously against John’s ass. Sherlock is holding him by the hips so hard he’ll leave bruises but John doesn’t care, he’s delirious with pleasure, his skin flushed red as he braces himself on his hands and knees.

When he recovers a bit he starts moving as well, snapping his ass back against Sherlock’s dick, forcing him in deeper and whining with pleasure at each thrust. Soon his dick starts getting hard again and Sherlock lets go with one hand to grab it and squeeze, pumping the length of it in time with the movements of his hips. “God John you feel so good," he groans, leaning over to kiss John’s neck, nipping and licking in a way that sends sparks of pleasure up and down his spine. “So fucking hot like my own personal heater. I think we should thank Mary if she’s the one who actually did this. Unless it was you, hmm?" He asks. “Was it her or did you do it because you knew how much I wanted you, John? How much I wanted to knot you, God I can’t wait until I can punch it inside your hot little ass.”

The filthy Alpha talk makes John’s dick get even harder even though he tries to tell Sherlock that he didn’t plan this, that it really was Mary who must of done it. But who the fuck cares? He’s wanted Sherlock ever since that first night when he shot that asshole cabbie who worked for Moriarty and hes never stopped wanting him even though he’s married and has a baby on the way.

He wonders if Mary expected this to happen, if she thought she was really getting back at him by doing this. Or does she know exactly how much John's always wanted Sherlock and this is he way of pushing them together? Then Sherlock moves his hips again and John forgets about Mary. God, he loves the way he feels inside him, so thick and heavy and long hitting him in just the right spot over and over again until John cums again with a shout, shooting his wad over Sherlock’s hand.

As if that’s the signal Sherlock was waiting for he grunts and his thrusts get shallower and shallower until John realizes with a flood of excitement its because of his knot. He’s never been knotted since he’s only fucked female Alphas in the past, and he thinks now he should of tried it sooner because it feels like what he was born for. With a great shout Sherlock punches his knot into John’s tight ass and John has another ass orgasm, spurting his Omega fluids so hard they leak out over his and Sherlock’s tightly joined bodies. Sherlock’s knot is stretching him and it feels glorious and his cum is hot inside John’s body even against the fever heat of his temperature. He loves it, glories in it and knows it’ll happen again soon because his heats usually last a few days.

They collapse to the floor together, Sherlock turning them on their sides while he continues to lick and nibble and suck at John’s neck. His hands are playing with john’s nipples which are hard and hot. He flicks them with his fingernails and John gives a sudden shout as he unexpectedly shoots another load of cum from his dick. “Fuck!” he shouts. That’s never happened before and he loves it. God it feels so good. “Mmm,” Sherlock purrs in his ear as he strokes his hands down John’s abs to fondle his still twitching dick. He pulses a bit inside John and more cum spills into him and he moans as his dick suddenly starts to get hard again.

“Never had this happen before, have you John?” Sherlock asks and John shakes his head, too spent to talk. “That’s because you’ve never been knotted by a proper Alpha. Oh being banded is fine I suppose but its been a long time since you even did that since you were mostly fucking Betas so you could pretend to be a Beta yourself. Now you’ve had me I think this proves to us both where you really belong. So from now on you’ll be sharing heats with me at least, hm, once a month, yes? No more suppressants and Mary can just fucking take a hike. She’s already had your baby, now I want you to have mine.”

John feels weak, hot and flushed and ashamed of himself for agreeing with everything Sherlock is saying. But the thought of his body swollen with Sherlock’s baby growing inside him, his milk glands forming and his chest and nipples temporarily becoming breasts is like a drug. He feels high and turns his head desperately so he can plant a sloppy kiss on Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock’s tongue is in his mouth again and his hands are stroking his dick still slippery with cum. Then Sherlock pulls away and lifts his fingers to his mouth sucking greedily at the milky fluid and John has a vision of him sucking at his nipples and getting milk from them and just like that he’s having another ass orgasm, milking more cum out of Sherlock’s dick and tearing a guttural growl from his throat.

They stay like that for three days; Sherlock tells the police when they text him that he’s unavailable to provide testimony at the moment and even though they don’t like it they can’t exactly force him to come in. Not when he growls at the captain that his Omega is in heat and tells them they can all fuck off.

He lets John fuck him a few times, using John’s bodily fluids to slick down Sherlock’s ass when john’s aching ass needs some relief from being knotted. Sherlock is tight and slick and his ass feels nothing like a pussy, much smoother and silkier and he loves it although he knows he’ll never stop wanting pussy as well. And not just because he’s still technically married. Sherlock’s right – they belong together and he’s willing to share him with whatever other Omega he has on the side. “Who is it?” he gasps out as he slides his dick deep into Sherlock’s ass. “Whose the other Omega?”

Sherlock gives him that “don’t be stupid’ look but John’s brain isn’t functioning at 100% at the moment so he can’t think of who it could be. Then Sherlock wraps his legs around shoulders and the ability to think is entirely gone. John starts to move and his dick is red and leaking from the tip already. John reaches down and wraps his hand around it, pumping in time to his thrusts. He can feel the hard glands that will form Sherlock’s knot when he fucks him again; they’ll swell up and lock them together again and that thought nearly makes him cum as he relives the past few days. “Fuck me harder John,” Sherlock orders and John obeys like a good Omega. Sherlock praises him for that and pulls him down for a hot, demanding kiss that’s all teeth and tongue as he writhes beneath John’s body. Even though they’ve switched positions for the moment John is still in heat and can feel the sweat pouring off his body as his temperature skyrockets. “Fuck,” he swears, “I need your knot Sherlock, please.”

He starts to pull out but Sherlock’s thighs tighten on either side of his head. “Not until you come inside me” he insists and John is shaking and sweating but he does what his Alpha demands and starts moving his hips even faster, setting a brutal pace that Sherlock easily matches. “Mmm, that’s it, baby, fuck me harder,” he croons and John snaps his hips faster and faster until suddenly he’s there, falling over the edge, his cum spurting into Sherlock’s ass. As soon as he’s shot his wad Sherlock lowers his legs and pulls himself away. John’s spent dick makes an obscene popping sound as it pulls free of Sherlock’s ass but Sherlock doesn’t care; his gaze is dark and feral and possessive and it makes John shiver with want. “Fuck me,” he begs and Sherlock laughs. “On your knees my sweet little Omega. Daddy’s got just what you want.”

Then his dick is pressing up against John’s slick ass but he’s teasing, just gliding it along the crack and occasionally caressing John’s balls until its all John can do to keep from screaming in frustration. He begs shamelessly, nearly weeping with gratitude once Sherlock finally dips the tip of his dick into his ass. But he’s not done teasing; instead of pushing all the way in he stops. “Are you sure John? Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, yes,” John says sobbing out the words as his hands form into frustrated fists.

“Are you sure you don’t want this?” And suddenly Sherlock’s dick is gone but its replaced by his mouth and his tongue, circling John’s ass, thrusting inside suddenly and causing John to shout and buck but Sherlock has a tight hold of him and is thrusting his tongue in and out rhythmically like hes fucking him, and John is moaning at the sensation. It feels bloody fantastic but its not enough, he needs more and he begs Sherlock again for his dick, for his knot and the stupid stubborn Alpha shakes his head no. “Not yet John,” he says. “You’re gonna cum for me this way first. Then I’ll knot your properly, get you up the duff before your heat’s over, make you mine the way you should of been all along but I was too stubborn to realize.”

Then he puts his mouth back on John’s ass and shoves his tongue deep, deep inside and when he strokes John’s dick he knows it won’t be long at all before he cums. And when he shoots his wad over Sherlock’s hand, he watches him suck the cum off just like he did before, and then finally Sherlock gives him what he wants, gives him his dick and fucks him hard and fast as his knot rises and swells. When he pushes it inside it burns oh it burns but it’s a glorious burn and John cries out as his body convulses with pure Omega pleasure, the pleasure of feeling his Alpha giving him what he needs.

When they get back to London he’s pretty sure he’s already pregnant, and a lab test performed by Molly Hooper quickly confirms it. She’s up the duff herself, he realizes when he breathes in her scent, and his eyes widen as he realizes its Sherlock’s baby she’s carrying. He should feel betrayed, or maybe guilty at fucking her Alpha, but he realizes she’s Sherlock’s other Omega. She gives him a look that tells him she knows who his baby’s father is too but he doesn’t smell any hostility or jealousy from her and knows she’ll be happy to be just one of Sherlock’s Omegas. She’s always done anything Sherlock wanted her to do so it makes sense, and John is OK with it. He’s happy the other Omega is a woman and not another guy and idly wonders if Molly will let him fuck her when he’s in the mood for pussy – if Sherlock says its OK of course.

“You two can be with each other but no one else but me,” Sherlock growls as John rolls down his sleeve from the blood test. Of course Sherlock must of known what he was thinking, and Molly just nods and looks at him adoringly the way she always does. Then she smiles sweetly at John and he thinks this could just work out. All he has to do is deal with Mary.

Sure enough when he gets home Mary can smell what happened and goes into a rage. He reminds her that she’s fucked him over in the past, she screams at him that he said he’d forgiven her and they both say some nasty things to one another. It ends with him packing his things and leaving for Baker Street that very night. “I’ll still go to your scans and appointments,” he tells Mary as he heads for the door. “We’ll work out custody after the divorce.” Then he leaves and although it hurts a bit – he hates to fail at anything – knowing he has Sherlock and maybe even Molly makes it easier.

When he gets to Baker street Molly Hooper is already there and he’s excited to see her rather than jealous. When they both have their babies and can go back into heats it might change but for now he knows it’ll work. Sherlock is kneeling down licking at her cunt while she moans and writhes on the sofa, pulling on her tits and teasing the nipples with her nails. John drops his bags on the floor, shuts the door and takes off his clothes. If Sherlock thinks he’s just going to sit around and wait for him to be done with his fellow Omega he’s in for a surprise. But of course he’s not surprised at all when John worms his way behind Molly so that she’s sat on his lap, his dick sticking out from between their joined legs so that Sherlock can pay equal attention to the two of them. However once Sherlock has him slicked up with saliva he tells Molly to kneel up. “Fuck her ass John,” he says with a wicked smile. "I want to feel your dick inside her when I knot her, and Molly’s all stretched out and ready for you.”

John and Molly slide down so that they're kneeling on the floor, with Sherlock sitting in front of them fisting his dick and watching avidly as Molly slowly impales herself on John’s dick. “God you’re so big,” she moans and John feels smug because he is big and not just big for an Omega either. “So thick,” she moans, reaching around to grab his head and anchor herself. Her legs are spread wide and John can see her cleanshaven pussy. He looks up and sees Sherlock smirking as he positions himself in front of them. “I told you I like my doctors cleanshaven,” he says, then John watches as his dick slowly pushes into Molly’s cunt. She whines and arches her neck and the scent coming off her is purely female, a heavy Omega musk John finds as intoxicating as Sherlock’s deeper Alpha scent.

As the three of them fuck there on the floor of the sitting room John decides that this is exactly what he wants. Mary was what he needed while Sherlock was pretending to be dead but Sherlock is what he’s always needed. Their children will grow up together, his and Mary’s and Molly’s and Sherlock will be there like always. Just what John’s always wanted. Then Molly clenches her ass tight around John’s dick and he moans and bites down on her shoulder; Sherlock pulls his head over for a possessive kiss and John feels his knot forming in Molly’s cunt and he puts thoughts of the future out of his head in exchange for the glorious present.


End file.
